Twilight Saga:The Ulitimate Love Lust and Betrayal
by MzBellezza
Summary: When a party goes wrong and two lovers must part in the woods what will happen when Edward truly shows his colors will she be made a meal or saved by a unsuspectable saviour as Edward Cullen does the Unthinkable?
1. Chapter 1:LUNCH

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THIS IT BELONGS TO FIRST FANFICTION TELL ME IF ITS GOOD AND REVIEW.

Chapter One:

BellaPOV

"Bella , we're leaving , Its time " said Edward. His face displayed Disgust and saddness.

'' Okay , I'll come with you just let me think of something to tell Charlie''

'' Bella, when I say 'we're leaving' I mean my family and myself "

What was he saying . Please let me wake up. This can't be happening. I need to get away from here before HE does this.

''Okay , I'll pack my stuff when are we leaving, can't we wait till Graduation?''

Why am i setting myself up? Just leave and he'll forget about the Jasper thing. He has to.

''You can't, Bella. Where we are going....It's not a place for you''

''No, No, NOOO what is are you saying? Where ever you are, is right for me.''

''I'm not good for you Bella" Those Golden Orbs turn solid, hard empty.

''Don't be stupid" I wanted to be Brave but I sounded like the pathetic human he thought I was.

"My world is not for ,You'' He was souding Angry. My Angel Snarled .

''Edward , what happened with Jasper doesn't matter , It was nothing at all'' Fear gather at the pit of my stomach .

''Your ,right Exactly what was to be expected" My Angels voice sounded ...Dead. His eyes glinted with thrist.

''Fuck it , I dont want you...at all ,Don't you see, that's why I won't touch you, that's why i won't Change you....Your not worth it. No matter what Jasper says" He chuckled

I tried to speak . Edward. He Doesn't want ME.

Pain. Loss. I was holding on the edge of my mind. I....I.....can't lose him. Edward. . Alice....Jasper.

''You ...Don't want ....Me?'' My Heart , what's happening? It's feels like its tearing empty. I heard ruslting in the bushes.

''Fuck No, your human and are born to serve only one purpose'' There was Hatred in this voice. No remorse.

My Body shoke.''If ..thats what you want'' I thoguht about that what purpose did he mean. Then it dawned on me. Nooo. Understanding cross my Mind. I don't want to live in a world with out him , at least he will be happy. I looked into his eyes and found nothing.

He nodded. Then smiled. Beauty.

''Your were a good time consumer and I really did love you but when I tasted your Blood last spring I began to see what you really were" He looked in my eyes.

''And what was that?'' Numbness overtook my body. I tried to speak with contempt.

''LUNCH'' And then he Lunged. Blackness

JasperPOV

I cant believe we have to leave because of what happened. I am so sorry . Bella would have been alright if Edward didn't push here out of the way when she cut herself.I was in control. But I sensed greed and possesiveness. I jumped out of the window. Then Edward pushed her. Her Blood sung temptation. I jumped back threw the the window. I'm sorry Carlisle jumped in my way .

''Remeber who you are son. Stop don't do this" I froze . I looked over to Bella. Our eyes met. Such Beauty. Stop your married .I looked at Edward hoping he wasn't reading my mind. I felt it Hunger, Thrist , Rage .....Happiness. Edward stepped into a. I stuggled against Carlisle and Emmett understood .

He lunged at Edward and Carlisle released me. Alice looked at me I felt her happiness as well what . In that second I shook it off Rosalie and I jumped on Edward at the same time and dragged him into the backyard. Alice walked behind us. She looked at me with resentment. Did she forget I was an empath?

Edward struggled and Carlisle went to go help Bella. Esme was filled with sadness and her whole body shoke in tearless sobs. I sent a wave of calm over to her. She looked up and thanked me. I looked at Edward who was kneeling in the ground screaming being held by Emmett.

'' Let me Go , Let me GO. I'll Drain that Bitch. Let Me go." I sent wave after wave of fear. I will restrain him. I extended my power and did something I haven't did since I was with Maria. The God War erupted. My eyes turned black. I AM BACK.

Something Ruslted and I turned. I was suppose to be Hunting before we left. I spaced out. Then I smelled Edward. I turned. Nobody was there. Then I heard it.

"Bella , we're leaving , Its time ". Edward? What was he saying?I ran towards the sound. Bella?

''Okay , I'll come with you just let me think of something to tell Charlie'' I so don't want to hear this . Yet I couldn't turn away from her pain.

''Bella, when I say 'we're leaving' I mean my family and myself "

This coward he shouldn't blame it on us. When it was his lack of self control. How could he do this to her? This Earthbound Angel.

''Okay , I'll pack my stuff when are we leaving, can't we wait till Graduation?'' He is gonna make her feel this.

''You can't, Bella. Where we are going....It's not a place for you''

''No, No, NOOO what is are you saying? Where ever you are, is right for me.''

''I'm not good for you Bella" This is going to hurt her. How could he?

''Don't be stupid" To late he has always been stupid.

"My world is not for ,You'' He was Angry and then he Snarled .

''Edward, what happened with Jasper doesn't matter, It was nothing at all'' Bella was scared. I felt her Fear.

''Your, right Exactly what was to be expected" He was Thristy.

''Fuck it , I don't want you...at all, Don't you see, that's why I won't touch you, that's why I won't Change you....Your not worth it. No matter what Jasper says" He chuckled. No he didn't . How did he know that? He was amused. This Sick Twisted Ass was getting a kick out of her pain . He would Pay.

She was feeling something else like Pain. Loss. How could he? He was breaking her . She won't ever heal from this .

''You ...Don't want ....Me?'' Her Heart was breaking. He was killing her heart and her self-esteem.

''Fuck No, your human and are born to serve only one purpose'' There was Hatred in this voice. No remorse. She felt that to. I almost killed him then.

Her body shook.''If ..thats what you want'' She just understood what he said . I had to keep myself from growling. While He nodded.

''Your were a good time consumer and I really did love you but when I tasted your Blood last spring I began to see what you really were" He would die as soon as he left her and i will make him suffer.

''And what was that?'' She was Numb and spoke with Contempt.

''LUNCH'' And then he Lunged. I Jumped down and lunged at him while he began to bite her. She fainted and I didn't even think about her blood only about her well being . I felt sadness and I was Hoping she was okay.

I Stood erect . And stepped into my crouch. I went for his though and He met me at the middle aloud Boom erupted fromm our crashing bodies and I started to choke him went my family came running . He was distracted.I need him in the groin and slammed him in the ground. Carlisle went to take car of Bella while Emmett broke us apart .

''WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED'' Emmett screamed. He was Angry at Edward for Fighting.

''HE ATTACKED BELLA'' He was engulfed with Fury and we both jumped at him. When Alice jumped in between us . Alice , what the HELL?

''No don't hurt him.I-I love him" She was scared.

I let go and The God of War took over.

EmmettPOV

Last night was was her Birthday and Alice threw her party Alice was acting really weird for day and I think something was came in and she looked nice in the dark blue she was wearing. Jasper smiled as soon as she came in and she smiled back. Seriously. He is Married. Edward just hissed .

Carlise and Esme just went to hug her and Alice Danced over with a fake smile plastered over her face. What going on? She looked at Edward and then smiled a heartbreakingly beautiful smile at him. Jasper didn't even know he was just staring at Bella radiating love until he looked back to us and went upstairs. I smiled and Rosalie just laughed and kissed me. God I love Her.

Bella came over to give me a hug and just smiled back. I'm glad she is trying. Bella was happy and we all went to the dining room and she ate some disgustingly smelling cake .After that she started opening presents . Then she cut her finger on the box. I am not immuned to her blood but it did smelled good and I just looked at Japser and her turned and jumped out he window good for him he resisted .Then Edward threw her into the glass. Jasper jumped back and Carlisle met him.

''Remeber who you are son. Stop don't do this" He froze . I looked over to Bella. Stared at Jasper. He looked at Edawrd and I did the same his eyes was Black with from Hunger and Thrist. Rage engulfed me. Edward stepped into a crouch. Hell NO. I Understood and so did Jasper and that second Jasper shook it off. Rosalie and Jasper jumped on Edward at the same time I did and we dragged him into the backyard. Alice walked behind us ? Why wasn't she helping us? She looked at Jasper with resentment. What was she thinking?

Edwards struggled while Carlisle went to go help Bella. Esme was sad and her whole body shoke with tearless sobs. Jasper sent a wave of calm over to her . I felt it to and she thanked him. We looked at Edward who was kneeling in the ground screaming while I held him.

'' Let me Go , Let me GO. I'll Drain that Bitch. Let Me go." I looked at him with disbelief . I looked at Jasper and The God War erupted. Jaspers' eyes turned black. Oh no...

Jasper Jumped on Edward and snatched his arms out of my grip. I backed up and he ripped his arms out with a mettalic screech and Edward painfilled scream. Then Edward dropped and was unconcious and was SHOCKED. Japser turned to calm down and then back to me his eyes was dark gold and he sat down and started growling at Edward. He stopped and asked 'what happened?' but was I supposed to say?.

I snapped back to look and Alice who jumped in between us. She said don't hurt him she loves him. What the hell? This can't be happening . I looked at Jasper and His eyes turned flat back .The God of War has returned. He lunged at Alice and slapped her so hard her neck twisted and her head fell off and he dropped Edward. I backed up. Bella came to and his eyes turned Gold and he ran to her with inhumane speed and looked into her eyes. WTF.

''Jasper.'' She was so weak. She was trembling. ''Im here darlin' ''

His accent was coming out.''Thankyou '' she smiled and looked into his eyes.''Anytime''. You could hear the pain in his voice. We went and huddled around and whispered words of love even Rose. We ran to the house. Rose was dragging Edward by his hair and I was holding Alice head while Esme carried her body. Carlisle put her on the couch to fix her up while we dragged these Pathetic Cheats to the backyard . I can't beieve Alice did that. I knew something was up. Edward wad starting to come back and Jasper crouched I did the same dropping Alices' head and prayed the God of War wouldn't make another apperance....


	2. Chapter 2:Malice in Forks

Thanks For the reviews. Let me know if you like it and things I can change.

Disclaimer: I own nothing it belongs to SM.

RECAP:

EmmettPOV

Edward was starting to come back and Jasper crouched. I did the same, dropping Alices' head and prayed the God of War wouldn't make another apperance.....

JaspersPOV

I crouched over Edwards body. I can't believe he has been screwing my loves this I will tear him to shreads. Alice. How could that whore do that to me? I love her. Edward is coming around. I sent him my Pain and a sinking feeling that death is near. I felt the Major clawing at the corners of my mind to Attack, Lose Control and KILL. He sat up and shuddered at my pain.

''Ungh'' Edward groaned. That Bastard is going to be more than sore. I growled and Esme just sobbed even Harder. Emmett gave me a wary look but was focused on Edward. Rosalie stood there looking at Edward. She was sending off waves of Fear and Disgust. What was she scared of?

He stared at me and stood erect and stepped into a crouch. He was scared and mad that I stopped his attack on Bella. We stared at eachother and growled. We was stood there in the crouch and after ten minutes Carlisle came out he was sad that Bella was hurt. I heard her heartbeat but it was slower and she was sedated. I smelled the Morphine.

''Jasper, Calm down Please''. I took a few deep breaths and it helped slightly but I was still so Furious with Assward.

''Edward , what happened why did you attack Bella? How could you? She is apart of this family, how could you treat her like this? You love her."

''I would never love a weak pathetic human. I did love her but I saw her for what she is and now I know thanks to Alice she showed me all the work it took to make Bella 's why she gave her of those makeover she showed me she was the only person worth my Love.'' He looked at me and smiled radiating smugness. Then he looked around.

''Where is my beloved anyway, Jasper? I jumped and Carlisle blocked me and Emmett restrained me.

''Right now she is a little ahead of herself you MotherFucker'' I laughed and continued to growl. He had the fucking nerve. He found her body twitching on the ground , nobody even looked to help her, Not even Carlisle she committed the ultimate act of betrayal to me, to Bella, perpetrating a fraud as her best friend when she only wanted to hurt her and take her boyfriend and last but not least to us, her family. He held no regard on what she and Edward did would effect us all. Venom welled in my mouth. Anger was consuming me.

''HOW COULD YOU DO THAT?''. Venom was ozzing from her neck. Rosalie came over to him. Her hatred for Edward consumed me and made me even madder. She picked up Alice' head and laughed.

''You know Damn well why he did it and I don't blame him, the Bitch deserved it and you deserved to be ripped to pieces and scattered all over the Earth. How could you do this to Bella? She loved you. I tried to warn her that was why I was mean. I made you think it was Jealously but I knew what kind of Souless Monster you were and know she knows to.''

Sadness overwhelmed her and it brought my Anger level down. I stopped struggling from Emmett. He sighed in relief. He let me go. I went over to Rosalie and hugged her. She whispered in my ear, ''Kill him'' and ducked down like we did in practice I jumped over her and jumped on Edward. He didn't even see me coming. Rosalie blocked Emmett and I took my shot and started punching him.

Cracks erupted on his face and I straddled him and Bit his shoulder and pulled screams erupted into the night time. The sound of metal tearing overode us as Esme and Carlisle. I lawed at his face and he had deep gouges across his face. As Esme pulled me harder I got hold on his hands and snatched his hands off. He would never touch Bella again. In this I was sure.

''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH'' Edward screamed. Esme was crying and looked at me Angrily. I went over to Rose accompanied by Carlisle. He was sad for Bella and Edward but he was secrectly happy that Edward was in the same pain as Bella.

''Sorry, Rose I couln't finish. I can try again another time I won't forget. I promise.'' I winked at her and she laughed. Emmett just chuckled and Carlisle gave us a hard smile. We turned a looked at the scene I caused and Esme looked at Edward with loathing and pure dislike.

''Look what you did to my family you Jerk, You hurt Bella and now you have the audacity to scream in pain. Did Bella scream in pain when fed on her?''. She kicked him in his stomach.''You are no son of mine''. She screamed. With every words she replaced it with a kick .Edward was cracking and soon a chunk of him was on the ground.

''I loved you like a son and you take my love for granted you have no c-c-c-care for humad regard you walk around here like your HOILER THAN FUCKING THOU. YOU DON'T DESERVE TO BE ALIVE YOU MONSTER. LEAVE MY HOUSE AND MY FAMILY DON'T COMEBACK OR YOU WILL DIE. IF YOU EVER HURT MY FAMILY AGAIN I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU MY DAMN SELF''. Still kicking him she fell to the ground. We were shocked. We just stood there finally Carlisle went over and hugged her and picked her up bridal took her in the house.

We stood there dumbfounded because we never seen Esme like that. Carlisle came back out there to Alice and put her Head back on she was fusing together and after five minutes. Here Head was good as new. Dammit. I turned and walked to the looked at me and whimpered. I turned back around her and sat on my knees.

Carlisle looked at me cautiously. Alice was trembling I never hit her and now she feared me. Good. Esme looked out the window. She was raving mad. Now that's scary.

''Alice, I am done with your conniving ass. I don't know how long you have been cheating on me and I don't want to know. I loved you and what I did earlier was not called for and for that I am sorry. I am Gentleman but know this, I have been threw war and fighting all my life with Maria and my hands are bisexual. I will kill you if you ever hurt me or this family again including Bella. You has disrespected me and lied and that wasn't fair. If you wanted this relationship to end you should told me. I would have let you go and you should be ashamed of yourself. I would have gave my life for you and you threw all that away for a piece of dick. You don't ever need to worry about me again. So leave, go pick up that sack of shit you call a man and never come back.''

I sent wave after wave of betrayal and shame. Carlisle went over to Fuckward and put him back together. I went to see if Bella was okay. She was on the couch crying.

''Are you okay Darlin'?'' She looked at me and blushed under her tears. I laughed she liked my accent. Esme was on the loveseat staring out the window at the moon.

''I'm okay, but how come I'm not changing, he bit me?'' She looked into my eyes and my dick went hard. WTH. I ignored it to answer her question. I laughed again.

''When he bit you he was pulling your blood out of your artery so fast. he drank all the venom he gave you. Why?'' I really wanted to know.

''Well I thought at least he'll be happy and I won't have to live with disappointment. But when you saved me I was Thankful . I wanted to live forever but not for him but so I can thankyou for all of Eternity.'' She blushed again.

I pulled her into a hug and sent her a wave of love. Esme came over and joined in and she was happy. I felt resentment and turned around to find Alice and Assward.

''What a beautiful family moment.'' He glared at Bella and I felt his Hatred.

''Esme how can you turn your back on us for a pitiful ugly human. And Jasper how can you call me conniving when I see you with Bella. Fuking her like there no tomorrow. This Bitch is as much as a Slut as me.'' She was crazy. Me and Bella. Me and Bella, sounds tasty. Edward laughed at my thought and Bella blushed.

''That can't happen, she is mine.'' I felt anger coming from Bella like I haven't felt since Maria and the Southern Wars.

''What I do with my body is no longer your concern. I hate you and one day I will kill you like you tried to kill me and maybe I will take one from Rose and you will finally fell my pain. SO FUCK YOU EDWARD.''

''Thats my job you stupid bitch'' Alice laughed.''HAPPY BIRTHDAY AND BTW YOU CAN HAVE MY LEFTOVERS. HE MIGHT BE BIGGER THAN EDWARD BUT I LOVE HAS DONE SHIT TO ME THAT HE WILL NEVER DO TO YOU.''

Bella lunged and I caught her around the waist.

''That Bitch ain't even worth it ''. Carlisle appered in front of Alice and Edward and said something I never thought he would say.

''Edward you have befilled my family, my home and my venom. I truly regret the day that I created arrogant and to be honest a jerk .You are truly a souless monster and you will forever be worthless and I feel like whooping your ass for hurting my family. Leave and never come back you piece of shit'' He went to go open the door and we all were standing there frozen, even Bella.

With head hung loveand I felt waves of regret coming from him and Alice just walked with him sobbing and Carlisle slammed the door behind them. I held Bella in my arms and Rosa and Em just stood there while Esme went to go comfort her husband. Bella was shaking.I brought her to the couch we're she sat on my lap and let all her grief come out. Bella, my friend, my sister, my Bella.....


	3. DISCLAIMER

SORRY GUYS ANOTHER CHAPTER COMING TOMORROW BUT HERE IS MY CORRECT DICLAIMER:

I DON NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANYTHING ELSE .IT BELONGS TO STEPHANIE MEYERS.


	4. Chapter 4:Morning Lovebirds

Thanks for the review is my First FanFiction So PLEASE Read and Review.

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING OF TWILIGHT. sad BELONGS TO SM.

ChapterThree:

BellaPOV

''Edward you have befilled my family, my home and my venom. I truly regret the day that I created arrogant and to be honest a jerk .You are truly a souless monster and you will forever be worthless and I feel like whooping your ass for hurting my family. Leave and never come back you piece of shit'' He went to go open the door and we all were standing there frozen, even me.

Oh shit. Did Carlisle just say that? OMG. You know you did wrong when Carlisle disowns you. Carlisle slammed the door behind them. Jasper just pulled me in his arms. Rose and Em just stood there while Esme went to go comfort her husband.

I was shaking.I couln't stop. He brought me to the couch we're I sat on his lap. I just couldn't stop the waves of pain and grief. It just come out. Jasper, my friend, my brother, my Jasper.....

I woke up in an unfamiliar room. I looked around and found Jasper sitting in a chair looking at me. I smilied then I remembered the days events. Tears just started to poured from my eyes. Jasper was suddenly besides and he pulled me into his arms.

''Shh it's okay thats don't have to worry about them anymore I promise.'' He gave me a weary smilie and I couldn't help but smilie back at his grimace. He held me like that for minutes, hours, days, I don't know but I was comforted in his arms. He smelled like cinnamion and apples.

I finally couldn't cry anymore. I felt like I was over it. I can't my ruin life over him. Mike was right I was just somthing to eat to him. My Grief and Betrayal was replaced with Anger and Hate for the two of them. The nerve of the Bitches.

''Why don't you get dressed and come downstairs so I can make you some breakfast.'' Jasper smilied.

''Where is Esme and the others?'' He reached over and wiped away my last tear crying for _'Them'_. He brought it to his lips. His eyes closed.

''Mmmm taste like strawberries'' He smiled. I raised my eyebrows and smilied. Seriously.''They went hunting''

''Anyways, Um whose room is this?'' It had a view of the forest and the mountains. Birds escaping at the top of the trees. Beautiful.

''Yours, ya like?'' His accent was starting to come out. I like it and giggled. My blush gave it away. Stupid blushing. How many rooms does this house have? Jasper coud sense my discomfort. Crap.

''What's wrong, Darlin'?'' I blushed again. He laughed.

''Nothing, No, I like it? How many rooms does this house have?''

He laughed.''Eight and Two suites, so Ten'' We both laughed.

''I am going to need a human minute''He stared at me.

I laughed again. The way he looked at me made me feel like everything was going to be okay. I stood up and then turned around.

''Where is the bathroom? Oh, I have to go get some clothes'' I thought his room. He probably screwed her in the same bed I slept in. That Stupid Bastard.

''Bella, calm down. I'll go get some from your house, they will be here when you finish with your shower. Oh and Charlie knows your here he thinks you and Alice is having a sleepover for the rest of the weekend so that's taken care of. Okay.'' He smiled and walk out the door.

I went to the shower and undressed. I turned the water on and the steam filled the entire bathroom. I stepped in and closed my eyes letting the water hit my water hitting my bite mark made it sting. I washed my hair then used some stawberry and banana body wash. It smelled good.

I felt like someone was watching me. I wiped the soap out my eyes and looked around the bathroom but nobody was there. I finished and wrapped myself in a huge blue cotton towel. I walked out the bathroom and there was a weeks worth of outfits and my pair of red converse.

I got dressed and went down stairs where I smelled pancakes and bacon. Jasper stood there with his back to me and was talking to himself. I went and hid behind the kitchen entance.

''So totally hot, I hope Alice vision was right'' I walked in. I stood directly behind. Why was he so excited?

''I can't wait, Bella, mmm, lemme go see if she's finished'' He turned around. His eyes popped out the sockets and I giggled.

''Bella, yeah, hi um how long have, you been standing there sweeheart?'' I laughed. I loved his accent.

''Not long, what vision were you talking about?'' If he was human he would be beet red. Was it the vision from last night?...oh... w-o-w. I blushed.

''Uh she said that I would go on vacation to Isle Esme with the entire family and it was going to be hot'' He smiled.

I smiled and I wondered if she was right about the vision but that would mean I would be sleeping with her husband. I suddenly felt enthusatic and it wasn't even for payback. I always liked Jasper.

But how can I even think this when my boyfriend, I mean ex-boyfriend cheated with me with my bestfriend and then tried to kill me. I had the bite mark to prove it.

I don't even care I need to start my life over to forget about Edward and morning was my last tears for them and there mistake. Jasper, we could just start as friends. At least I know he likes me and not my blood. But I am so mad I need to take this slow so I won't blame him for Edward and Alice.

''What's for breakfast?'' My stomach smiled.

''Pancakes,Bacon and Eggs'' He looked proud.I laughed. I ate alot and he put the rest in the fridge for another morning.

''Pretty Good for somebody who doesn't eat'' He laughed.

''Yeah, Esme got to me. Do you wanna go watch T.V?''

''Okay'' It was saturday but she turned to TMC and Romeo and Juliet was on. YAY

JasperPOV

''Edward you have befilled my family, my home and my venom. I truly regret the day that I created arrogant and to be honest a jerk .You are truly a souless monster and you will forever be worthless and I feel like whooping your ass for hurting my family. Leave and never come back you piece of shit'' He went to go open the door and we all were standing there slammed it. Bella was shaking I just pulled her in to my lap where she cried till she fell asleep.

I took her to one of the suite upstairs on the third floor next to my new room. I sat there and watched her sleep. Alice did me wrong and if her vision was right then me and Bella would be together. I always liked her and Edward would just say it was her blood. But I know better than that I really liked her. Her smile, her eyes, and the her eyes sparkle up when she she one of us, always filled with love. She started to stir.

I looked over to her. She sat up and smiled then she started crying. Edward that Bastard did this to her. I just held her in my arms till she stopped crying.

''Why don't you get dressed and come downstairs so I can make you some breakfast.'' I smilied at her.

''Where is Esme and the others?'' She asked. I reached over and wiped away a tear and brought it to his lips. I closed my eyes.

''Mmmm taste like strawberries'' I smiled. She raised my eyebrows and smilied. Seriously.'' They went hunting''

''Anyways, Um whose room is this?'' It had a Pretty view of the mountains.

''Yours, ya like?'' My accent was starting to come out. She liked it and giggled. She blushed again. I coud sense her discomfort.

''What's wrong, Darlin'?'' She blushed again. I laughed.

''Nothing, No, I like it? How many rooms does this house have?''

I laughed.''Eight and Two suites, so Ten'' We both laughed.

''I am going to need a human minute'' I stared at her.

She laughed again. The way I looked at her comforted her. She stood up and then turned around.

''Where is the bathroom? Oh, I have to go get some clothes'' She was Angry about something.

''Bella, calm down. I'll go get some from your house, they will be here when you finish with your shower. Oh and Charlie knows your here he thinks you and Alice is having a sleepover for the rest of the weekend so that's taken care of. Okay.'' i smiled and walked out the door.

I came back in like Five minutes and she was in the bathroom. I will just put her close on the sink and leave. I opened the door and she was washing her hair. I felt like a totally perve. Her nice firm breasts was covered with soap and they were beaded. Wow. Her firm ass and Her Earthbound heaven was just calling me. I looked down and Whitlock Jr. was standing at attention nice and tall. Oh shit. She started wiping soap out her eyes I ran out and closed the door then placed her clothes on the bed.

I ran to the kitchen and got her breakfast ready. It smelled disgusting. I turned and leaned on the counter and thought about Alice vision of me and Bella. 'Jasper how can you call me conniving when I see you with Bella. Fuking her like there's no tomorrow. This Bitch is as much as a Slut as me.' I hope it comes true. Then I thought about that shower.

''So totally hot, I hope Alice vision was right'' I was so excited

''I can't wait, Bella, mmm, lemme go see if she's finish'' I turned around. My eyes popped out the sockets and she giggled.

''Bella, yeah, hi um how long have, you been standing there sweeheart?'' OH SHIT. She laughed. She loved my accent.

''Not long, what vision were you talking about?'' If I was human I would be beet red. She blushed.

''Uh she said that I would go on vacation to Isle Esme with the entire family and it was going to be hot'' Smooth. I smiled.

''What's for breakfast?'' Her stomach growled. I smiled.

''Pancakes,Bacon and Eggs'' I was proud. She laughed. She ate alot and I put the rest in the fridge for another morning.

''Pretty Good for somebody who doesn't eat'' I laughed.

''Yeah, Esme got to me. Do you wanna go watch T.V?''

''Okay'' It was saturday but she turned to TMC and Romeo and Juliet was on. Oh lord a click flick with that Dicaprio prick. I put my arm over her. She blushed.

Emmett walked in.

''Morning Lovebirds whatcha doin'?'' He smiled and Rosalie slapped him inthe back of his head.

This was going to be a long weekend.......


	5. Chapter 5:flashback part one

Hey Guys Sorry for the late update my computer was on the fritz[Grr]. I only got eight reviews and Thank You so much and I really appreciated it and if I reach twenty I will give you a double chapter, If i reach fifteen you'll get with some lemony goodness... disclaimer is on my profile and the chapter before this one. Contains it offends any victims Im sorry...With out further delay here is:

_**Twilight Saga: The Ultimate Love Lust and Betrayal**_

FlashBack:JPOV

_It was Saturday but she turnes to TMC and Romeo and Juliet was on. Oh Lord. A chick flick with that Dicaprio prick. I put my arm over her. She blushed._

_Emmett walked in._

_**"**__Morning Lovebirds ,watcha doin'?'' He smiled and Rosalie slapped him in the back of his head._

_This was going to be a long weekend..._

BPOV

Ugh, Emmett was such an ass but I still love him. I rolled my eyes and laughed when Rosalie hit him.I felt love and a little bit of lust. Jasper? Was this for me or the Beautiful Rose? Of course it is for her you idiot she is Beautiful. Hey, shut-up I'm Beautiful too not like her but I am Beautiful or the boys at school wouldn't be on me like they are. Your right Gorgeous, Sorry.

Okay, that was weird. I am sitting here in a house full of Vampires arguing with myself of whether or not I was Beautiful based on emotions I got from an Empath. Plus I won the arguement with confidence in my heart. Wow I felt different like I am free to do what I want. I guess it's time for a change.

On that thought I felt good about myself for the first time in well the first time. I looked at Jasper and He smiled. I mean a real smile not the smirks or crooked smiles I would get from Assward. Assward that was funny. I laughed again and turned my head to find Five Vampires looking at me like I lost my mind.I didn't see Carlisle and Esme walk in.

''Umm, sorry'' I looked at all of them and they fell out laughing . Rosalie was holding her stomach and Emmett was bent over on the love was chuckling and Esme was leaning into her husband laughing silently and I looked up at Jasper while his chest vibrating and he laughed quietly.

I was happy and content given the circumstances from the other day and the abuse from Edward throughout our relationship not that I would ever tell them. I would look into Edward's eyes and see a possesive abusive jerk. I looked into Jasper's eyes and I see swirls of gold oceans and I was a beach and he was washing away my pain and giving love and happiness. I was blown away and I still feel this pull that I felt that first day in the lunch room.

I notice that everybody stopped laughing and was staring at us stare at each other and some how I don't even care. After what felt like forever engulfed in happiness someone cleared their throat, unnesscarily might I add. I looked around and it was Carlisle. I looked at smirked.

''Uh, Bella may I ask you a question?" My eyes grew wide and I nodded. ''Why do you have a yellow bruise on your arm it looks like its about a week old?''

OMG. I panicked what was I suppose to say. Oh I don't know well your saddistic son started beating me after I came home from the prom.I didn't want to give him head and I broke up with him in front of my dad then I forgot things from a few months ago and then my first time having sex was while I laid their unrespondsive after his threat of my death while he licked and sucked me then thrust in me so hard that I cried out and I am so afraid of him,I don't know what to do. He grabbed me when I said I wasn't going to suck his cock. Aduh I don't think so.

''I fell in Gym and while I was going down Mike grabbed my arm and he came down with me'' I laughed a fake laugh. Well he had to mess upmy happiness, somebody always does.

''Bella, when did this happen?'' His eyes narrowed and he looked at me suspiciously. I had to think is Saturday so 5 days would be Monday.

''Monday, after Biology'' I was such a bad liar my heartbeat was beating franticlly, of course in a house with supersenses. I blushed.

''Bella, you're not telling the truth not only is your heartbeat in overdrive but Mike was with me at the hospital he broke his leg that morning, so please answer me truthfully'' I closed my eyes.

You could cut threw the tension in the air like Butter.I was so scared and nervous I didn't know what to say.I felt a burst of calm from Jasper. Then I felt loved and accepted probably to get me to tell the . All of a sudden I felt powerful and I open my to my childhood :

_A little doe eyed girl's waving goodbye at her mom as she drove away. Then the daughter was a Beautiful young woman on a plane as she said goodbye to her hometown in Arizona. Then you see her running up to Charlie, her dad at the airport. _

_You see the scene change and every eye is on her as she walked into the went to go get her food and sat next to a dark hair girl named Angela. Jessica and Lauren came over and talked about the latest juicy gossip. Then the cafe door opened and out came Rosalie in all her Beauty and Emmett trailing behind her. Then Jasper walked in and looked her in the face an he stopped they stared at eachother for an eternity then a blacked haired pixie came dancing at his side and then he looked in pain._

_She looked away and felt empty amd loss. Then she looked up at a bronze haired Edward with his conceited boyish good looks. They got there food and sat down._

_''Who are they?'' The girl asked Jessica and she looked away in her embrassment with her cheeks ablazed. That was me?_

_''Thats Edward and Emmett Cullen, and that's Rosalie and Jasper Hale. The one who just came is Alice Cullen; they all live together with and his wife.'' _

_The scene changed again to a beautiful meadow and a sparkling teenager and he whispered 'You are my Life now' just aburtly you hear a crack and a scream in pain as a Dirtyblond haired Vampire stepped on her leg then a burning bite. _

_The scene changed to her flight back to Forks again and Edward holding her hand._

_The scenes blurred together and a Beautiful Russett skinned boy tapped Edwards shoulder._

_"Bella ,my dad wants you break up with the cullen dude and to be careful and to tell you that were watching" And He walked away. _

_Then they were in the car arguing and Edward was so mad he broke the steeringwheel while screaming at Bella to never see him again. She refused as they sat at in front of her house and he slapped her. Hard._

_''You will do as I say I am tired of your shit you ugly worthless Bitch''_

_She looked at him in an outrage and said " WE ARE OVER AND I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN IN MY LIFE YOU HEAR ME EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN WE ARE THREW"_

_She got out the car and waked to her door noticing that her father crusier was not in the was about to close the door when a hand stopped it and pushed with so much force that it banged against the wall leaving a huge hole and she screamed as she flew backwards towards the stairs. Edward turned at human speed and closed the door. Bella jumped up and ran up the stairs and into the room surpisingly not tripping she slammed and locked the door as if it would keep her safe and when she turned to see Edward smirking as he pushed her against the door._

_"Your nothing but a worthless whore aren't break up with me? How dare you? Bitch, you are nothing but a pathetic human. I am a God to you now I will show you heaven"_

_"FUCK YOU you are not God". She spoke fearlessly."Your right, your are a souless MONSTER and you live with people who don't know the real to you: A Souless Bastard." Her grabbed her by the waist and said "Good, because if I wasn't souless I would feel bad about what's going to happen" He threw her to the bed and she hit her head against the wall. He then straddled her. He tore off her dress leaving her in white lace panty set._

_"Mmmm, maybe your worth something after all" He snatched bra off and attacked her peaks with his mouth. He worked his way down her body while tears streamed down her face and softs cries came from her bruised lips._

_"Edward NO Please NO, I'm sorry Please NO" He laughed as she screamed and told her to shut up and snatched her underwear off and licked up her nether lips._

_"Yummy, you taste even better then you smell" She was trembling in fear. "Edward No Stop STOP". His head snapped up and he came up her body._

_"If you don't stop telling me no, I will kill you and they will never find your body" He whispered, his eyes deadly. She shut her mouth fearing for her life. He smiled a let her arms go ensured she wouldn't fight back._

_He began to eat her pussy. His tongue swirling around her clit and lapping at her juices. She hated herself for reacting. He kept this up and she opened her eyes to see him naked with his long hard length bobbing. He pushed her knees and legs apart. _

_He put to put two fingers into her another. His fourth finger going in her tight body while he enjoyed the look of selfhatred, pain and pleasure on her face. He put his thumb in her and swirled his hand around and around. He curled his hand then looked into her eyes dazzling her leaving her defensless._

_"You WILL enjoy this and you WILL love me" He moved his hand around her while she trembled in Ectasy._

_"You WILL scream MY name" He said to her looking into her eyes. He took away her will every Vampire had that power. He curled his hand and her walls clamped down on his hand. He removed his handed to lick her Nectar and enjoyed every second. She looked at him her eyes spaced out from both the Orgasm and the Dazzlement._

_She looked at him and he plunged in to her filling her up she screamed. He grinned."Bella so tight, so wet, mine" He continued to thrust back and forth causing her pain and pleasure. After she came about nineteen times in a two hour period he came in her filling her to the brim as his cold seed spilled onto her thighs. This happened almost every week and always when Charlie was at La Push. _

_Then a recent memory came up and it showed her and Edward in her kitchen while she cooked. He came up behind her and his eyes black with lust._

_"Bella turn around and get on your knees to suck my cock" She didn't move."NOW" He grabbed her arround by her arm bruising her in the process. "I will not and I hate you Edward" Her voice spoke with contempt and disgust. He raised a hand to hit her noticing that she broke the Dazzling Power over her, thinking of a way to make it stronger her when Charlie's voice rang out "Bella you here, hun?" Edward sat down before he came to the kitchen. "Yea, dad in the kitchen" _

_She looked at Edward victorious that she didn't have to bend to his will."Are you ready to eat?" She looked at her dad "Yeah, smells great". She felt confident and she looked at Edward and said "Edward, I can't be with you anymore and I am ending this before either one of us gets hurt. I am done. Now get the Fuck out of my kitchen" She looked at Charlie who smugly smiled and put his hand on his gun."Edward, you have to go, I'm sorry" As he sat down on the chair waiting for his dinner. I heard the door slam and me and Charlie had dinner and before I went to bed he said "Way to go kiddo". I smiled at his love and corniness. _

_I opened my door and sat down on my bed. I felt myself being watched. My eyes connected with a pair of red eyes. OH NO. Edward knew he could block memories with dazziling when he drank human blood. He looked at her." You WILL NOT remember the Rape. You WILL depend on me and love me. You will obey every thing I say. You WILL NOT remember this" _

_The scene changed to friday I saw how Edward threw me into the glass and Jasper attack. Then the things in the Last night and the question Carlisle asked._

My memories stopped. I jumped up and ran to the bathroom and threw up emptying the contents of my stomach. I stood up and washed my mouth out.I sat on the cold, white, porcelin floor. As pain of my memories gripped me. After the pain went on I felt a pair of white arms grip me. I looked up. Rosale and her eyes glazed with tears that would never fall.

"Bella, I am so sorry. I should have seen the warning signs. I am sorry I was a Bitch. I am sorry that I didn't stop Edward. I am so sorry that Pixie Bitch seen all of this and never stopped this. I am sorry-"

"Rose, stop none of this was your fault please stop crying It is my fault not yours-" I interuppted her.

"Now you stop, Bella, none of this was your fault it was Edward's and Alice's not Yours. He beat and raped you. Alice propably saw the entire the time and did not tell us so she is just as much to blame as him. So calm down shhhh, shh"

I broke down in her arms. I cried. I cried because I couldn't remember. I cried because I didn't tell after the first time. I cried because I feel in love with the wrong brother and I cried because Edward still walked this Earth while I sat here and suffered even more on his behalf. I cried because the girl I thought was my bestfriend, My sister, knew this entire time and didn't say anything while playing me like a fool and now everybody knew it.

I cried because I was Powerless and There is nothing I could do about this, except search inside myself for power over myself to becme a better person and to overcome all the Pain, Insecurities and Transgressions done unto me by the evil of the supernatual world only focusing on the good.

The sobbing and the tears stopped. I stood up and looked at Rose sensing only Goodness. I turned away and felt a surge of strength like nothing I have ever felt before and blackness covered my eyes. I walked down the stairs and into the livingroom and sat on the floor in front of the open window and looked out at the sun. Jasper was behind me and he touched my shoulder. I heard him talking to me. I heard them scearming but we became engulfed by the light surrounding us and I felt powerful.

"Bella are you okay?" So I said

"Bite me, so we may embrace our destiny" He nodded and said

"I love you, Bella" I kissed him passionately

"I love you too"

Then I tilted my head as he bit my neck drinking my blood and I fell out of his arms.

Power growing but why?

Pain ... it's expanding ...burning... Fuck.

Jasper was by my side so everything was okay, right?

What was happening to me?

**AUTHORS NOTES**

**I wrote this chapter and Omg it was just coming out I cried when Bella was hurt and decided to tweak with the rules a little bit. Muhahahahaha. Ahem. Anyways If I get to FIFTEEN REVIEWS I WILL PUT UP THE NEXT CHAPTER ASAP THE FIRST 5 GETS A SNEAK PEAK. Is Bella okay? Is she changing? Is she human? whats going to happen? where is Assward[Grr] and his Bitch? Jaspers POV up NEXT. Check out my profile for great stories and websites [wink*wink]. Thankyou for reading and all the reviews I recieved. Remember to Read and REVIEW.**


	6. Chapter 6

Hey Guys my Computer is still on the Fritz[double GRRR] and I am taking the chance to write more first 5 did you like it? Anyway let me get to the story and it Contains Rape. Without further delay I give you:

_**Twilight Saga: The Ulitimate Love Lust and Betrayal**_

JPOV

Emmett is so stupid. I monitored the feeling's in the room. I felt Humor and Love from Emmett. Rosalie was feeling Tenaciousness and Enjoyment. As always. I looked at Bella and she was feeling annoyed and like she didn't measure up. Rosalie as always. She then felt conflicted.

So I radiated my feelings to her in a powerful burst. She was confused. Then confident. I wonder what was going on in her head. Well that's a good thing. I smiled at her. Now I don't have to hide my feeling's from Edward about Bella and I don't know why I just felt this pull to her and Love towards her.

It is so weird and so I just Ignored them. I remebered that I called Bella's name during sex with Alice and I really didn't mean too. Emmett teased me for a week. It's just that ever since I saw her it felt wrong to be with Alice. I was picturing her body when I came and Alice pushed me off of her and we argued again. I told her I was sorry and she said she didn't give a Flyin' Fuck. Aww, well she'll get over it...eventually.

I haven't had sex with her in a long time. Well since Edward brought her home after she found out we were vamps and she got to know all of us. So long ago and here she is sitting their feeling incredulous and then she busted out laughing. We all looked at her like she was crazy. Carlisle and Esme walked in Radiating Pleasure, Love and Total Bliss. Ewww, no need to ask what they were doing in the woods. 'Hunting' is that what there calling it now. They stared at Bella. I felt Carlisle wanted to quesition her. Weird?

"Umm, sorry" mumbled Bella. We all fell out laughing. Rosalie was holding her stomach and Emmett was bent over on the love seat. Carlisle was chuckling and Esme was leaning into her husband laughing silently. I looked down at Bella my chest vibrating while I laughed quietly.

I looked into her eyes and I seen Chocolate lava erupt and travel into my soul reawakening my Dead Stone Heart. I felt her happiness and felt how content she was. I felt the pull get stronger and more Intense. I noticed everybody stopped laughing at her and was just staring at us stare at eachother but I couldn't pull my attention from this Dark haired Beauty.

After an Eterneity surrounded in Love. Carlisle cleared his throat, smugness radiating out of every pore. I wonder why that is? He smirked.

"Uh, Bella, may I ask you a question?" Her eyes grew wide and she nodded."Why do you have a yellow bruise on your arm it looks like its about a week old?"

I felt her I felt sarcasm rock threw her body.

''I fell in Gym and while I was going down Mike grabbed my arm and he came down with me'' She laughed a fake laugh.

''Bella, when did this happen?'' His eyes narrowed and he looked at her was he doing?

''Monday, after Biology'' Darlin' was such a bad liar her heartbeat was beating franticlly. She blushed.

''Bella, you're not telling the truth not only is your heartbeat in overdrive but Mike was with me at the hospital he broke his leg that morning, so please answer me truthfully'' She closed her eyes.

Fuck Me sideways up a tree. She was so scared and nervous I didn't know what to do. So I sent a burst of calm . Then I sent her love and acceptance to get her to tell the truth. All of a sudden she was radiating power and she opened her eyes to her childhood. What the Hell was going on?

_A little doe eyed girl's waving goodbye at her mom as she drove away. Then the daughter was a Beautiful young woman on a plane as she said goodbye to her hometown in Arizona. Then you see her running up to Charlie, her dad at the airport. _

_You see the scene change and every eye is on her as she walked into the went to go get her food and sat next to a dark hair girl named Angela. Jessica and Lauren came over and talked about the latest juicy gossip. Then the cafe door opened and out came Rosalie in all her Beauty and Emmett trailing behind her. Then Jasper walked in and looked her in the face an he stopped they stared at eachother for an eternity then a blacked haired pixie came dancing at his side and then he looked in pain._

I remembered that day. It felt like my life had meaning as I stared into those Chocolate orbs. Then Alice came interupting and I felt pain and emptiness as well as loss.

_She looked away and felt empty amd loss. Then she looked up at a bronze haired Edward with his conceited boyish good looks. They got there food and sat down._

_''Who are they?'' The girl asked Jessica and she looked away in her embrassment with her cheeks ablazed. That was Bella?_

_''Thats Edward and Emmett Cullen, and that's Rosalie and Jasper Hale. The one who just came is Alice Cullen; they all live together with and his wife.'' _

_The scene changed again to a beautiful meadow and a sparkling teenager and he whispered 'You are my Life now' just aburtly you hear a crack and a scream in pain as a Dirtyblond haired Vampire stepped on her leg then a burning bite. _

_The scene changed to her flight back to Forks again and Edward holding her hand._

_The scenes blurred together and a Beautiful Russett skinned boy tapped Edwards shoulder._

_"Bella ,my dad wants you break up with the cullen dude and to be careful and to tell you that were watching" And He walked away. _Damn werewolves always meddlin' in somebodies business with cryptic shit.

_Then they were in the car arguing and Edward was so mad he broke the steeringwheel while screaming at Bella to never see him again. She refused as they sat at in front of her house and he slapped her. Hard._

_''You will do as I say I am tired of your shit you ugly worthless Bitch''_

_She looked at him in an outrage and said " WE ARE OVER AND I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN IN MY LIFE YOU HEAR ME EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN WE ARE THREW"_

_She got out the car and waked to her door noticing that her father crusier was not in the was about to close the door when a hand stopped it and pushed with so much force that it banged against the wall leaving a huge hole and she screamed as she flew backwards towards the stairs. Edward turned at human speed and closed the door. Bella jumped up and ran up the stairs and into the room surpisingly not tripping she slammed and locked the door as if it would keep her safe and when she turned to see Edward smirking as he pushed her against the door._

_"Your nothing but a worthless whore aren't break up with me? How dare you? Bitch, you are nothing but a pathetic human. I am a God to you now I will show you heaven"_

_"FUCK YOU you are not God". She spoke fearlessly."Your right, your are a souless MONSTER and you live with people who don't know the real to you: A Souless Bastard." He grabbed her by the waist and said "Good, because if I wasn't souless I would feel bad about what's going to happen" He threw her to the bed and she hit her head against the wall. He then straddled her. He tore off her dress leaving her in white lace panty set._

_"Mmmm, maybe your worth something after all" He snatched bra off and attacked her peaks with his mouth. He worked his way down her body while tears streamed down her face and softs cries came from her bruised lips._

_"Edward NO Please NO, I'm sorry Please NO" He laughed as she screamed and told her to shut up and snatched her underwear off and licked up her nether lips._

_"Yummy, you taste even better then you smell" She was trembling in fear. "Edward No Stop STOP". His head snapped up and he came up her body._

_"If you don't stop telling me no, I will kill you and they will never find your body" He whispered, his eyes deadly. She shut her mouth fearing for her life. He smiled a let her arms go ensured she wouldn't fight back._

_He began to eat her pussy. His tongue swirling around her clit and lapping at her juices. She hated herself for reacting. He kept this up and she opened her eyes to see him naked with his long hard length bobbing. He pushed her knees and legs apart. _

_He put to put two fingers into her another. His fourth finger going in her tight body while he enjoyed the look of selfhatred, pain and pleasure on her face. He put his thumb in her and swirled his hand around and around. He curled his hand then looked into her eyes dazzling her leaving her defensless._

_"You WILL enjoy this and you WILL love me" He moved his hand around her while she trembled in Ectasy._

_"You WILL scream MY name" He said to her looking into her eyes. He took away her will every Vampire had that power. He curled his hand and her walls clamped down on his hand. He removed his handed to lick her Nectar and enjoyed every second. She looked at him her eyes spaced out from both the Orgasm and the Dazzlement._

_She looked at him and he plunged in to her filling her up she screamed. He grinned."Bella so tight, so wet, mine" He continued to thrust back and forth causing her pain and pleasure. After she came about nineteen times in a two hour period he came in her filling her to the brim as his cold seed spilled onto her thighs. This happened almost every week and always when Charlie was at La Push. _

_Then a recent memory came up and it showed her and Edward in her kitchen while she cooked. He came up behind her and his eyes black with lust._

_"Bella turn around and get on your knees to suck my cock" She didn't move."NOW" He grabbed her arround by her arm bruising her in the process. "I will not and I hate you Edward" Her voice spoke with contempt and disgust. He raised a hand to hit her noticing that she broke the Dazzling Power over her, thinking of a way to make it stronger her when Charlie's voice rang out "Bella you here, hun?" Edward sat down before he came to the kitchen. "Yea, dad in the kitchen" _

_She looked at Edward victorious that she didn't have to bend to his will."Are you ready to eat?" She looked at her dad "Yeah, smells great". She felt confident and she looked at Edward and said "Edward, I can't be with you anymore and I am ending this before either one of us gets hurt. I am done. Now get the Fuck out of my kitchen" She looked at Charlie who smugly smiled and put his hand on his gun."Edward, you have to go, I'm sorry" As he sat down on the chair waiting for his dinner. They heard the door slam and her and Charlie had dinner and before She went to bed he said "Way to go kiddo". She smiled at his love and corniness. _

_She opened my door and sat down on my bed. She felt herself being watched. Her eyes connected with a pair of red eyes. OH NO. Edward knew he could block memories with dazziling when he drank human blood. He looked at her." You WILL NOT remember the Rape. You WILL depend on me and love me. You will obey every thing I say. You WILL NOT remember this" _

_The scene changed to friday We saw how Edward threw her into the glass and me attack. Then the things in the Last night and the question Carlisle asked._

Her memories stopped. She jumped up and ran to the bathroom and throwing up the contents of her stomach.

"How could Edward do that to her? If I ever see him again he's a dead that her power?" said Emmett. His eyes glazed in tears that would never fall.

"How did we not see this, Carlisle, He raped her, He beat her and he drank human blood not to mention dazzling Bella how did we not see this? Why would Edward do such a thing and what if Alice knew?. Dat dirty Bitch could have pervented this and I should have felt this. I should have helped her it is all my Damn fault and I couldn't help her. What am I going to do? She must be traumatised, Oh My Bella."

Sometime during my rant Rosalie went to comfort Bella. Tearless sobs racked threw my form and Esme was hugging me fiercly. Emmett looked up to say something but was at a loss of words.

"Jazzy, it's okay, Baby she going to be okay. But she is going to need you to get threw this okay, calm down Bella needs you right now." cried Esme.

"She is right Jasper, she needs you and you need her, what she is going threw is hard but she has us and that will never change. When she gets down here, we can talk to her but pull yourself together she doesn't need to see you like this" said Carlisle

"Lil sis needs us, so we have to help her, okay, we can't lose her Jas" Emmett was emitting Despair and Sadness. That was the theme of the feelings in this room. We could hear Bella was finished vomitting.

She washed her mouth out. As pain gripped her spasms rocked threw my body like her pain was my pain. Like I was having a seizure. After the pain went on Carlisle kept trying to ask me what was wrong but I couldn't answer him beyond the blinding pain.

I heard Rose comfort Bella and that was the only thing I could focus on.

"Bella, I am so sorry. I should have seen the warning signs. I am sorry I was a Bitch. I am sorry that I didn't stop Edward. I am so sorry that Pixie Bitch seen all of this and never stopped this. I am sorry-" cried Rose

"Rose, stop none of this was your fault please stop crying It is my fault not yours-" Bella interuppted her. How could she think it was her fault?

"Now you stop, Bella, none of this was your fault it was Edward's and Alice's not Yours. He beat and raped you. Alice propably saw the entire the time and did not tell us so she is just as much to blame as him. So calm down shhhh, shhh' said Rose

Bella broke down. She was crying. I felt pain, sadness, venegfulness and betrayal and regret and lack of power as well as a wrong doing. Then a surge of Power went threw me and the pain stopped and Bella came down the stairs with Rose trailing her and she walked right passed us while Rose stopped in front of me. I noticed that her eyes eyes were Black completely. I stood up and went over to her.

She sat on the floor in front of the open window and looked out at the sun. I was worried about her and I spoke to her.

"Bella, are you okay?" I walked up to her and we were engulfed in the light and I felt everything.

I touched her shoulder. Blackness covered my eyes. Bella stood on her knees and turned to me and spoke.

"Bite me, so we may embrace Destiny" I nodded and said

"I love you Bella". She looked at me and kissed me.

"I love you too". She tilted her head and I bite down over her artery.

Blood gushed into my mouth I swallowed and gave her all the Venom I could. Still surrounded by a Dome of solid light she fell from my arms and I fell next to her on the floor and felt an uncomprehensible burning pain as my power expanded and gained company.

What the hell Happened?

**Authors Notes**

**What do you think? Yup Bella is changing. What do think is going to happen and why is Jasper invovled? What do they have in common in eachother and who are they to eachother? Edward has hell coming to him he really didn't know what he would cause aww well smh. Does the God of war Survive or does he gain a companion? Does Victoria want to get invovled? I sure as hell wouldn't. This story will go on for about fifty chapters and never ending action. Trust Me. What does the Volturi have to do with this? You knew they would be in this story how could they not stay tuned to:**

_**Twilight Saga: The Ulitimate Love Lust and Betrayal**_


	7. Chapter 7

Hey Guys. Whats up? Are you enjoying my story? I had to get a new computer my old one died [sad face ]Guess you didnt see that coming did you...never. Ofcourse not cuz I didnt even see that coming well I kinda did but it goes with the grand design. I know I promised you a lemon but your gunna have to wait kiddies. So lets get to it, Thanks for the reviews.

_**Twilight Saga: The Ulitimate Love Lust and Betrayal**_

BPOV

The sobbing and the tears stopped. I stood up and looked at Rose sensing only Goodness. I turned away and felt a surge of strength like nothing I have ever felt before and blackness covered my eyes. I walked down the stairs and into the livingroom and sat on the floor in front of the open window and looked out at the sun. Jasper was behind me and he touched my shoulder. I heard him talking to me. I heard them scearming but we became engulfed by the light surrounding us and I felt powerful.

"Bella are you okay?" Jasper looked sad. His eyes was pitch black. So I said

"Bite me, so we may embrace our destiny" He nodded and said

"I love you, Bella" I kissed him passionately

"I love you too"

Then I tilted my head as he bit my neck drinking my blood and I fell out of his arms.

Power growing but why?

Pain ... it's expanding ...burning... Fuck.

Jasper was by my side so everything was okay, right?

What was happening to me?

CARLISLEPOV

"Bella, stop this." I have no idea what is going on.

"Esme. Don't touch that thing, it might hurt you" My wife looked broken.

"What do you want me to do Carlisle? Two of my children are surrounded by a solid dome of light after one of them has been raped, beat and then demonstrating projection and going into a trans with Black eyes and Declaring her love for Jasper and is being changed. They are looking into space and she is not showing signs of even being alive and Jasper is in the trans too. I don't know what to do I cant lose anymore children." She broke down into tearless sobs Rose was holding her and Emmett and I were just speechless.

" Well have to wait until it ends and then help them."

Nobody said anything but what could they say, we didn't want to talk about the series of Rapes Bella endured and we have nothing else to do. I do know this when this is threw they will both need blood.

"Emmett, Rose can you go hunting for yourselves and Bella and Jasper they will need it when this is over."

"Okay Daddy" said Rose. Walking out looking grim. The Rape is bringing up bad memories for her. Emmett stared after her.

"Yes Father, Mom will be back ASAP. Look on the bright side you gain a daughter for an Eternity" said Emmett while hugging Esme. She returned his gesture with a weary smile. He slapped me on the back upon exit.

I walked over to my wife and hugged her.

Two hours later Emmett and Rose came in thru the back.

"Carlisle, we got a herd of deer and two bears is that enough?" She looked happier but still hurt.

I got up to hug her and she gripped like I was her real Father. It made me Proud.

"Yes, Rosalie thank you so much, Do you mind getting the guestroom fixed up for Bella and Jasper? I have a feeling they will be together after all this. I don't think they realise there soulmates yet but that is probably why Edward and Alice did what they did."

Emmett walked over after putting the blood in containers.

"Do you think so?... But that still doesn't give him a reason to Rape and Beat the person he loved no matter who she ended up with. That is not fair and what he did must have activated some wicked dormant power she had which is awesome by the way."

"Yes, Projection and a Mental and Physical shield maybe I will have a talk with Eleazer to see if he can Identify her power and see what will happen with her in her newborn state. It's is worth a try." Esme came into the kitchen and said

"Indeed if she is exhibiting power as a human she will be nearly unstoppable as a Vampire."

"Yes, all the more reason to keep this a secret, I am going up." Rosalie walked up th stairs to her room. Emmett followed. He needs to be with her now after all of this happened.

"Oh honey, I am so worried. What is going to happen wiith our family?" Esme cried

"Baby we will be just fine this is just a rough patch, okay well get threw this okay." I kissed her forehead.

We went to sit in the living room where Bella and Jasper Lay. I can't believe they mates. I confirmed it when I saw Bella's vision. How they stared at eachother in the luchroom. When Jasper called out her name while he was being intimate with Alice. It was a still speculation so, I wasn't sure but the way they stared at each other none stop to day lovingly. It started to clear things up.

_**TWELVE HOURS LATER**_

Bella's Heart beat was frantic. Beating harder and harder against her chest. Rose and Emmett was still upstairs.

"Rose, Emmett it's time." They sped down here. Disbelief clearly etched on their faces.

"How is that it's only been Fourteen hours?"said Rose

"I don't know I suppose we will find out" I said worriedly

_THUMP THUMP THUMP...THUMP...THUMP_

_..._

_THUMP._ Then It stopped and the sheild went down. They both drew breath. They sat up and looked at eachother and whispered eachothers names simultaneously. Bella's voice sounded like wind chimes. She stood up and turned her body to Jasper and they kissed so passionately it would set the forest on fire.

I cleared my throat and they looked at me full frontal. They were beyond beautiful. I am not Gay but Damn Jasper was HOT. They were the most Beautiful creatures I have ever seen. Bella would put Rosalie to shame. This was not going to go well. I can see the cat fight now.

Jasper stood before me at an astounding Six foot Three. With hardened Biceps and Triceps. His Pectorial were perfect threw his wifebeater. His eight pack was rippled and he had a huge bludge in his pants. I guess he thought Bella was Beautiful too. His Honey Blond Curls went around his face and stopped at his shoulders. His plump red lips curled into a smile. His long straight Nose added to his beauty. His eyes were a Bloody red color from drinking Bella's Blood and He was a vision like staring in the sun. He was too Beautiful to look away.

Isabella was Drop Dead Gorgeous. Her long Mahogony reached her waist and had natural waves. Her face was more heartshaped with a more womanish edge. Her lips were Pink and plump as she smirked. She had ghostly pale skin and her eyes enthralled you and made you want to stare at them for always and forever. She was more slender and curvy. Her Breast size increased to a D cup and she had a subtle six pack. Her body was more toned. Her Butt was more firm and she stood at Five foot Eight. If she wasn't my daughther...

"Bella, are you okay?" I spoke wearily.

"Yes, Carlisle I'm fine" I almost came. I looked around at my family and it seem Emmett was having a Hard time keep his eyes off of Bella and Rosalie and Esme couldn't keep there eyes off of Jasper.

I walked over to her and she gave me a hug. I did the same with Jasper. The family must have snapped out of it because they came around us. Rosalie gave Bella a hug and you could faintly smell her arousal. Emmett picked Bella up and spun her around while she Giggled which was like hearing the Angels singing. Esme was Hugging Jasper Sobbing on how she thought she lost her son. Emmett put Bella down and was sporting a woody and Rosalie went to stand in front of him. Esme went to hug Bella and she started sobbing again and it took a while before she calmed we all sat down. Emmett was sitting on the love seat with Rose on his lap. I was sitting on the chaise with Esme in between my legs. Bella was sitting on Jaspers Lap on the couch

"Bella, what happened you came out the Bathroom in a trans and then made a shield, did you know you could do that?"

"No, I didn't I just felt this surge and I saw Blackness. Then when I stared at the sun I was wishing to be powerful to overcome all evil and I turned to Jasper and asked him to change me and He did." She turned to him. "Thank You by the way"

"Why did it take only fourteen hours for your change it is usually three days?"

"I think It's because I had my Jasper, he took away the pain and I sped it up. I think I just keep saying I that I wish it would hurry up and it did."

"Well do you have any powers besides the ones we already saw?"

"Carlisle, I have them all I had a vision that I would be the world most powerful vampire wilth Jasper and all of you by my side. I can give power and take it away. Do you wanna see?"

"Yea sure" I was so giddy as I stood up and move in front of her and she asked me

"What power do you want?" I don't know I like to save and heal people so I want to heal.

"Can I have one to heal people, Vampires, Creature..etc?'' I hope she says yeah

"That would suite you quite well" Her hands began to glow as she stood up and walked over to me. She ran her hand over my face and down my arms and held my hands. I felt at peace and then she stopped. I opened my eyes, smiling.

"Bella, Thank you but aren't you thirsty."

"Actually no, I took away my blood lust as well as Jasper when I looked in his eyes when we woke up"

"OHH Bella, can you do me next I want to be able to change apperances at will, like if were running from a bad guy or if the wolves decide it time for us to leave we could change our appearances to include the sound of a heartbeat and blush so we wouldn't have to move. Please." She waved her hand. And Rosalie eyes changed silver.

"Just say it and they will believe it, oh and Rosalie I can read your mind and that's quite flattering and I will keep that in mind just in case." Bella Giggled and Rosalies eyes grew and she jumped up and ran up the steps. I wonder what he said?

"You'll find out Carlisle and so don't worry and you can join us Emmett" She Giggled again.

"Darlin' that is so not fair." She looked at him and nodded her head probably answering a silent quesition. I have never seen him so happy and free.

"So Jasper did your power grow?" He smiled and I think I just squirted myself. 'This is so embrassing and I will haved to get use to them like this amd maybe the lust will go away. Oh shit, Bella can read minds .Think of something else. Esme's ass looks delectable in the jeans she has on. I can't wait to get her in that room and I started thinking about Our Honeymoon. She busted out laughing.

"That wasn't funny Isabella and you will never tell anybody okay?" 'Seriously Isabella that wasnt funny don't say anything to Jasper... okay?'. She nodded.

"Well I not only can I feel and manipulate your emotions, I can make you do what you want on the impluses and control's persons body." He smirked. 'He can control mine anyday.' Bella Giggled, 'Oh Lord I need to hunt. Honeymoon. Esme. if I don't direct a comment to you don't ever speak of it okay?' She nodded. This is going to be hard.

"Bella, can you make me superstrong?" He smiled and stood up jumping like a 5 year old little girl.

"Okay, your the strongest man on the planet use it wisely young grashopper." She Giggled then paused. "Ewwwww Emmett I would never do that all at once!" She rolled her eyes and sat deeper into Jasper.

"So there is a Possiblity?" He asked with a shit eating grin.

"Yea on my terms"She looked at him with her finger pointed out at him.

"Yesss, I am so GLAD you joined our world sis and Glad your back Jas...now if you'll excuse me I have to go tend to some needs" He zoomed up the stairs.

"Okay, honey are you sure your okay? I was worried about you." said a worried Esme.

"Yes, Mom were okay" said Bella smiling. That Mom comment made Esme so Happy I can tell. She just smiled wider.

"Esme, can I give you something?"asked Bella. Esme nodded "It is the power to bring love and compassion out of everybody and bring people/creatures together...do you want it?"

"Oh Bella I would be honored" Bella walked up to her and Gave her a hug and they both glowed and broke apart.

"Thanky ou would you and Jas like something to drink we have Bear and Deer?" said Esme

"Sounds great, thanks." Esme rushed in the kitchen and came back with two glasses full. They drunk them as Jaspers eyes turned Gold again.

I saw them give eachother the ' I want you' eye I felt a burst of desire and I picked Esme me up Bridal style and took her to our room.

I put her on the Bed and stripped her. Her eyes Darkened and she took off her clothes and laid in a Victoria's secrect Panty set. Its not a secrect now and Thank God.

BPOV

**FINISH THIS TOMORRW FROM WQHEN THEY WENT TO HUNT ON ANOTHER CHAPTER WITH EPOV THEN BPOV AND JPOV ALL LEMONS REVISE THIS **


	8. Chapter 8

**HAS ANYONE SEEN THIS STORY ITS ABT BELLA LIVING WITH HER BROTHER SAM AND GOING OUT WITH PAUL THEY ARE TOLD TO SAY AWAY FROM HER WHEN SHE LEAVES TO COLLEGE SHE WAS PREGNANT WITH A GIRL NAMED KYLIE. DOES ANYBODY KNOW THIS STORY AND WHERE?**


End file.
